1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic anchor remote guidance system and a magnetic anchor guide apparatus, which can be used, for example, to resect a diseased portion (diseased portion), while observing the diseased portion through an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a surgical operation to resect a diseased portion inside a patient's body, the diseased portion is held and raised by forceps to increase the distance between the diseased portion and normal tissue adjacent thereto to thereby resect the portion between the diseased portion and the normal tissue. However, in an endoscopic mucosal resection (EMR), as only one endoscope can be inserted, it is impossible to raise the diseased portion using forceps. Therefore, a physiological saline is poured into the normal mucous membrane around the diseased portion through a syringe needle to raise the diseased portion. In this state, the portion between the diseased portion and the normal tissue is cut using a high frequency knife or snare, etc.
However, the amount of the diseased portion to be raised is small in the prior art and, hence, it is impossible to resect a sufficient amount of the boundary portion between the diseased portion and the normal tissue. Moreover, in case of the diseased portion being flat, it is sometimes impossible to provide a portion to be cut.
Furthermore, in the course of resection, the cut diseased portion tends to fall on the normal tissue and obstruct the field of view of the endoscope. This tendency is particularly apparent when the diseased portion is large. Therefore, the portion to be resected cannot be seen. Consequently, the resection is carried out blindly, and accordingly, the normal portion may be injured, thus leading to complications such as perforation, or blood vessels may get damaged, leading to heavy bleeding. If heavy bleeding occurs, hemostasis cannot be carried out due to the bleeding portion not being able to be visually confirmed, which could possibly lead to serious complications.